xdannyfanonxfandomcom-20200213-history
Dan Phantom
Who's your daddy?-Dan after making his entrance *''Pick on somebody your own size to Mecha Dan in (Krossan) '''Dan Phantom', also refered as Dark Danny, is a main character from The Grim Tales From Down Below. He made his first appearance in Chapter 4 and has not been seen since the last page of Chapter 7. He originates from the Nickelodeon show, Danny Phantom. He is the evil future counterpart of himself Danny Phantom and the ex boyfriend of Raven who use his powers to cheat on the c.a.t test which the horrible results of his family and friends and teacher Miss the Lancer was all killed in the nasty burger event which leave him to live with his arch enemy that was created when the ghost halves of Danny and Vlad Masters were fused together and killing his human half in the explosion. Thanks to the manipulations of Clockwork the series of events that led to Dan's creation were stopped and Dan was imprisoned inside of a Fenton Thermos by the current version of Danny Phantom where he has remained for close to twenty years in a state of existence outside of time. Dark Danny is the result of merging the ghost halves of both Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius in an alternate time-line. His existence was negated when Danny made a decision that altered how the future turned out and causing Dark Danny to have never exist. From Down Below Years have passed since normal Danny altered his future so that Dark Danny never came to exist. In the beginning of chapter 4 of Grim Tales From Down Below, Clockwork released Dark Danny from the Fenton thermos; the same one he was trapped in from "The Ultimate Enemy", and as soon he was released he shout out "At last ! I'm free!!!" and started laughing. Clockwork however told Dark Danny not to celebrate just yet. Dark Danny was surprised to see the time ghost again and asked him to give him one good reason why shouldn't he tear him to shreds. Clockwork reminded him that years had passed since Young Danny had made the right choice and did not turn into Dark Danny. Which means that Dark Danny existed by Clockwork's own will alone and with a flick of a finger, he could make him disappear. Dark Danny asked him what he wanted, so Clockwork showed Dark Danny a giant screen showed the Pumkinator/Junior creature and Dark Danny asked what that was. Clockwork explained the creature would devor everything in its path and it was ghostly in nature. For this reason Clockwork offers Dan his freedom in exchange for taking down the Demon Reaper. Dan accepts the offer, launching a reckless full frontal assault on the Demon Reaper that temporarily shuts it down, allowing Clockwork and Grim Reaper to enter the beast and rescue Junior's soul. Unfortunately it isn't long until the Reaper is back on it's feet and the fight resumes. Clockwork pointed out that Dark Danny was a powerful ghost and he asked why he should help. As dan went to Halloween town say his first Entertainment line who's your daddy he join the fight as Dan uses his ghostly wail The Reaper is now even more powerful thanks to absorbing Dan's energy, however pumpkin Jack used it against Dan as reverse psychology but how ever he hear a beatiful Mysterious, homicidal, was his ex girlfriend Raven roth who became a sex appeal he began to flirt with her but she rejected his flirtness which he also noticed that her eyes was not the same which was more like light red /dark red The Fight evens out between the two, but it's pushed into Dan's favor when Minnie and Nergal are able to temporarily take control and hold the Demon Reaper still long enough for Dan to blast it with a huge ghost ray. Dark Danny flew up and began charging his ghost ray (in the style of the Kamehameha of Goku's move from Dragon Ball Z), declaring that "It's payback time, bitch! and fired, destroying the monster and a good portion of Halloween Town. However, much to everyone's shock, even raven smirks into a crazy purr Junior was standing in the creature's place, possessed by his Nergal powers, and asked if that was all he had. However Mini mandy managed to stop him and Dark Danny told Clockwork his job was finished and reminded him of their deal, his help in exchange for his freedom and existence. Clockwork agreed, but reminded Dark Danny to behave hisself and he'd be watching meaning if dan mess up it back to the prison cell for him which Dark Danny was dismissive, then noticed raven and Mandy was watching him and wondered why. Clockwork said that may be they both "had the hots for him" and Dark Danny just replied "Oh Please". What About Mimi? After the Demon Reaper incident Dan has been living at the Castle of Grim, apparently part of a plot by Mandy and Dan to impregnate her and raven with Dan's child, ending with the three sleeping together (among other things) which Dan immensely enjoyed. Dan stated that his reason for doing this was to create a heir to continue his legacy of death and destruction now that he's on "parole" from Clockwork. Dan did ask raven did she indeed miss him she responded yes but at the same time no dan did states there business about having kids since there now adult's he and her if it was a boy he'll name him Andrew but raven highing belive that she always wanted a boy but change her mind wanted a girl which lead to Christina which dan didn't have a problem with that he watched As he became impressed at raven as he find this raven very amused as he smirks she wanted there daughter or son to be the best fighter so he or she can kick his or her father ass dan responded he be looking forward to that Meanwhile Mandy states that their business with one another has concluded, Mandy wanted more kids to become evil and cruel but dark Danny corrected her saying that he don't want to make the same mistake twice which he wanted kids to continue his legacy Of destruction which Mandy told Dan may help himself to the kitchen but when morning comes he had To be gone for good. Mandy states she will raise Dan's heir to be big and strong so that he or she can beat Dan into a pulp, to which Dan claims he's looking forward to it. Dan accept the offer by helping himself to the kitchen where he runs into Grim again, he tells him that he enjoy being with his wife saying in the perverted way that he haven't had a hot piece of ass since he was locked away For a long time since the ultimate enemy when he battle his younger self As he was on his way to address the intruder into the castle. Dan and Grim discuss the child, Grim is skeptical of the possibility that Dan is even capable of reproducing, being a undead being like Grim himself. Dan however isn't worried and confident that it will be a boy, suggesting the name Manny. Dan has already been disappointed with girls, citing his last girl Danielle, but suggesting the name Daniela if it does turn out to be a girl. Dan makes his way to Mandy's Vault where he observes Mimi brutally dispatching Billybot and Mandroid, saying he approves of her style. Mandy soon arrives and engages Mimi in a brutal fight during which Mandy looses her house coat, much to Dan's pleasure. However dan see Ivy who was sill physical angry at raven for taken dan away from her but raven told her he was her first they began to fight as well as raven was hit by one of ivy poison attack taken off her her outfit lead to dan pleasure of a sexy cat fight However Mandy soon brings out her trump card, Horror's Hand which causes the entire vault to be plunged into the scene of Mimi's worst nightmare, the Battle in Megaville. Watching the scene unfold Dan soon realizes that while he was trapped in the thermos the world was destroyed without him, fearing that he has nothing to "live" for but ultimately decides that he has to secure his legacy. After the battle is over and Mimi's devil essence extracted and contained Dan overhears Grim describing it as the ultimate evil and a plague, infiltrating and destroying civilizations from within. after he left the vault raven gave him a compliment which he is more handsome as ever what she asked him to come in the room for a talk as she put a Do Not Disturb sign on the door it seems that she had one more romance night with him before he leaves. Deciding that he will show them the meaning of the term ultimate evil he first needs to get himself back into shape. Dan dresses himself in his costume and exits the castle via flight, watched closely by Mandy as he leaves. As raven watch her ex leave Mandy's Castle For good After Birth Dan appears at the last page He eventually was seen at the last page of Afterbirth where he stands in the ruins from Boogeyman's Castle stepping on Drax's glasses (a similar scene as Olga who is in the ruins of Mandark's Laboratory). And is being hold by raven or her dark side it seems that Dan became very upset that someone did his job for him Powers and Abilities *''Ghost Powers''-Dark Danny's powers stem from a array of ghostly powers and abilities powered by a type of energy called "Ecto Energy" that stems from Ectoplasma. **''Intangibillity''-Dark Danny is capable of phasing his body through solid objects such as enemy attacks or defenses. He can also use this ability for stealth sneaking through walls with great effectiveness and avoiding obstacles in the process. **''Invisibility''-Dark Danny is capable of becoming completely invisible to the naked eye allowing him to sneak away unseen or sneaking up for a attack. **''Ecto Ray''-Dark Danny is able to gather and concentrate energy in his palms before firing it as a ray form at a opponent. **''Ecto-Shield''-Dark Danny is capable of forming his ecto-energy into a force field like shield easily capable of blocking most attacks. **''Flight''-Dark Danny is capable of self propelled flight at speeds of over 200 MPH. **''Super Strength''-Dark Danny is amazingly strong, capable of going toe to toe with the Nergal-Reaper. **''Duplication''-Dark Danny is capable of making copies of himself. However each copy only has a fraction of Dark Danny's full energy. **''Ghostly Wail''-Easily Dark Danny's most powerful attack he is capable of firing his ecto energy from his mouth in the form of a sonic attack with devestating results. Appearance Dark Danny is tall and muscular. His skin is a dark seaweed green and his hair is made of bright white fire with equally bright green eyes. He wears a primarily black suit with grey boots, gloves, and trimmings as well as a grey flaming D emblem with a black inner P. Personality Dark Danny is a self serving psychopath at one point described by Grim as a "Bully". At one point destroying all of civilization on his earth during his own timeline and attempting to recreate the tragedy that resulted in his creation. He claims that he is interested in starting a family which Mandy claims is because he's trying to ensure that his legacy of death and destruction is continued. Dan is best summarized as a psychopath, he share no love/care for the people he use to care such as his friends and family like sam tucker his mother and father his sister jazz and his teacher, he show once a ounce of care/confusion when she know his ghost powers. he receives great joy in watching others suffer, particularly when he's the one to make them suffer, and he will do anything to secure his own existence. He's also somewhat battle crazed as well, despite the overwhelming odds against him he immensely enjoyed battling the Demon Reaper. He's also somewhat has a perverted side, he greatly enjoys Mandy's "company" and her use of low cut outfits. And like to rub it in Grim face when he told him he like being with his wife which he like to be a prev to his ex Raven roth as well Origin Dan Phantom is the evil full-ghost version of Danny Phantom, created by the fusion of the ghost-halves of the show's protagonist and the show's antagonist, Vlad Plasmius. To mix in time traveling while Danny battled a pure evil ghost, Butch Hartman realized the worst enemy for Danny Phantom to fight would be an evil version of himself. He was not originally revealed to be a villain in the advertisements for The Ultimate Enemy on Nickelodeon, due to the shock factor of Danny's future as his own worst enemy. Category:Villain Category:Villains